Changement de dimention
by Yuri-yo
Summary: "T'es qui Ace?" "Je suis un pirates du Shin Sekai. Je suis libre. Et un jour je trouverais le moyens de rentrer chez moi."
1. Prologue

_Lieux inconnu, le 27 Novembre 2002_

Deux ombres se pressaient devant une porte, menant à un sous-sol. Cela faisait maintenant environ 8 ans qu'ils cherchaient le pouvoir et le moyen de partir dans le monde d'origine d'un des deux compagnon. Et à peu près le même laps de temps qu'un vieux con de sorcier les en empêcher. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour partir : l'emplacement de leur moyen de transport, la façon de l'utilisait, la puissance requise, la volonté, l'assurance de ne jamais revenir et les lettres d'adieux adressé aux personnes connus dans cette dimension.

\- Dépêche toi ! Si jamais le vieux citronné arrive on est mal ! Pressa la plus petite ombre.

\- Deux minutes, juste deux minutes de plus. Sa serrure est difficile à crocheter, marmonna l'autre, concentré sur son travail.

\- Je croyait que t'était un spécialiste en crochetage de serrure, railla son coéquipier.

\- Et mon poing dans ta gueule ?

Les deux ombres étaient deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'année. Le premier était assez petit, avec des cheveux noir qui partaient dans tout les sens et de grand yeux vert. Il portait un pantalon noir, rentré dans des bottes hautes de la même couleur, une chemise verte à manche longue, retroussé jusqu'aux coudes et ouverte sur le haut, laissant voir le début de muscles. Le seconde devait faire une tête de plus que lui, avec des cheveux noir ondulé qui descendait jusqu'à sa nuque. Il avait des yeux noir tirant sur l'argenté et des tâches de rousseur lui donnant un air juvénile. Il portait un pantacourt noir avec des bottes de combat noir, ainsi qu'une chemise ouverte orange. Dans son dos pendant un chapeau de cow-boy orange.

\- Voila, c'est fait ! Allons-y !

\- Yes, en route vers la liberté !

Une petite dizaines de minutes plus tard, un groupe de cinq personnes arrivèrent eux aussi dans la pièce. Malheureusement, les préparatifs étaient terminé et les deux hommes se tenaient bien droit devant l'ouverture près à sauter.

\- HARRY ! ACE !


	2. 1 Réveil

Disclame : One piece et Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas sinon je serais miliardaire et Ace ne serait pas mort !

Voila le premier chapitre, enfin terminer ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 : Réveil**

Lorsqu'Ace se jeta sur le poing de magma du marine, il sut qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette guerre. Mais tant pis, si c'était le prix à payer pour celle de son cher petit frère, alors soit.

\- Luffy...Oyaji...Mina...Merci de m'avoir aimé.

\- ACE !

Les appelles de son frère devenait de plus en plus lointain. Il se sentait glissé dans le noir. Il mourait mais il souriait. Il avait suivit sa vie sans regret et était mort en protégeant son frère. Que demander de plus ?

 _« Et dire que j'avais enfin trouvé la volonté de vivre. T'as intérêt à devenir le Kaizoku-Ôu Lu' sinon je reviens de botter le cul a grand renfort de flamme. »_

.

.

.

.

 _._

Lorsque le pirate reprit conscience il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait mal. Partout. Et il entendait des voix. Pestant son incapacité à ouvrir les yeux il se mit à écouté les voix présentes.

\- …pensez... ? … faire...vec ?

Pas grand chose. Ace souffla en comprenant qu'il n'apprendrait rien en écoutant aux portes. Finalement il retomba dans l'inconscient, l'accueillant avec joie.

.

.

.

.

Quand il reprit conscience plus personne ne parlait et il faisait noir. Le pirates scanna la pièce avec son haki le temps que son regard se face à l'obscurité ambiante. Il ressenti deux voix. La première était assez éloigné tandis que la deuxième venait d'à côté de lui. D'ailleurs la nature de cette dernière le choqua. Une partie semblait pourrie, presque maudite.

Ses yeux habitué, il put faire le point sur sa situation, et surtout sur le lieux où il se trouvait. Un, deux, trois...une suite de lit avec des rideaux claire. Les murs semblaient aussi claire. De toute évidence il se trouvait dans une infirmerie et l'absence de ballottement lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas sur un bateau mais plutôt la terre ferme.

Il commença alors l'inventaire de ses blessures grâce à la lueur de la lune, ne souhaitant pas ramener ses « protecteurs » dont il ignorait tout. Un bandage sur son avant bras gauche et un sur son bras droit et son épaule. Un énorme bandage couvrait tout son torse. Sa tête et son cou en avait également et au toucher il devait avoir un pansement sur sa mâchoire gauche, son nez et sous son œil droit.

Une vrai momie en gros.

En tournant la tête, son regard tomba sur une touffe de cheveux noir partant dans tout les sens. Il recula légèrement, surpris par la présence, mais également par la voix à moitié maudite. Le garçon avait de toute évidence des cheveux noir indomptable, des lunette ronde de travers et une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur son front. Il semblait tellement calme et innocent qu'Ace se refusa à le réveiller pour avoir des réponses.

A cette image se superposa une autre. Luffy avait 10 ans, endormis sur ses genoux après une bagarre dans la rue et une chasse au tigre dans la forêt, son chapeau de paille dans son dos et ses cheveux partant dans tout les sens. Ace sourit au souvenir, espérant que se dernier allait bien depuis qu'il l'avait vus.

Lorsque le garçon commença a bouger, Ace se reconcentra sur le moment présent. Le plus jeune papillonna des yeux avant de fixer le pirate inconnu. Puis il ouvrit la bouche avant de balancer un flot de parole incompréhensible.

Surprit, Ace tomba en arrière, se cognat le tête par terre.

\- ITE ! K'sou, teme...

\- Désolé, j'ai dû te faire peur.

Il attendit que le blessé remonte sur le lit avant de l'observer. Ace aussi entreprit de l'observer. Son physique n'avait pas changé mais il sut maintenant que ses yeux étaient vert émeraude. Et que ses derniers reflétaient beaucoup de choses. De la curiosité, de l'intérêt, de la tristesse, de la joie. Tout ce mélange faisait que ses yeux semblaient sombre.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je t'es trouvé inconscient et blessé dans la forêt. Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelle ?

Il ne reçut pour tout qu'un regard remplit d'incompréhension. Harry soupira avant de se résigner à aller chercher Pompom. Son patient était réveillé et il fallait qu'elle voit comment il allait. Et peu-être qu'elle aurait plus de résultat que lui.

Ace vit le garçon revenir, accompagné cette fois d'une femme habillé en blouse blanche, sans doute l'infirmière, et un homme habillé complètement en noir. Ces dernier lui posèrent plusieurs questions, toutes incompréhensibles avant que l'homme noir ne finissent pas s'impatienter et agite son … morceau de bois ? Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux avant que l'adulte ne se remette à parler.

\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il est à vous Popy.

\- Parfait. Peux-tu t'asseoir jeune homme ?

Ace observa la femme en se demandant s'il devait lui répondre ou pas. Après avoir pesé le pour - il avait vraiment mal partout- et le contre – c'était un médecin et donc un ennemi - Ace finit par acquiescer lentement et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, non sans quitter des yeux les trois autres personnes.

A partir de là, l'infirmière commença à s'activer autour de lui, vérifiant toutes ses blessures, s'il pouvait marcher, s'il n'avait pas d'effet secondaire à la tête suite à une potentiel chute. Ace la laissait faire, non sans un léger tremblement, la femme faisait assez peur.

\- Bien, hormis l'énorme blessure sur ton torse tu est en pleine forme. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu t'es fait ça. Et comment as-tu fais pour te retrouver dans la forêt interdite ?

Les deux autres observèrent le blessé attendant eux aussi sa réponses. Mais la réponse qu'ils eurent n'était pas vraiment celle qu'ils airaient voulut.

\- J'ai faim, finit par lâcher Ace, voyant qu'ils attendait visiblement qu'il parle.

\- … Severus, tu es sûr que ton sort a fonctionné ?demanda l'infirmière perplexe.

\- S'il n'avait pas fonctionné, il n'aurait pas comprit ce que tu lui demandait depuis tout à l'heure, rétorqua le sorcier noir.

Harry regarda les deux adultes se chamailler, chose incroyable pour son professeur, avant de porter son attention au blessé. Son sourire narquois lui prouva que Severus Rogue avait parfaitement réussit son sort et qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Donc, comment tu t'appelle ? Redemanda Harry.

Ace observa le garçon en fronçant des sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas son nom ? Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas son héritage « Gol D » parce qu'il n'avait pas suivit la guerre de Marine Ford, mais il devait quand même savoir qu'il était un pirate, qui plus est le second commandant de Shirohige. Prudent, Ace ne donna que son prénom, attendant de voir la réaction du garçon.

\- T'as pas de nom de famille ?

\- Si …

\- T'as peut-être pas envie de le dire. C'est pas grave. Moi je m'appelle Harry Potter. Enchanté !

Ok c'était officiel, le garçon ne le connaissait pas et n'avait sans doute jamais entendu parlait de lui. Mais il sortait d'où ?! Il le regarda, surpris, avant que l'infirmière ne le renvoya dans son dortoir. Ça fit tilt dans l'esprit du pirate. Il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent avant que l'homme en noir ne reparte. L'infirmière se chargea de lui expliquer la situation. Premièrement, Potter l'avait trouvé dans la « forêt interdite » blessé. Il avait appelé de l'aide et il avait été transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie pour y être soigné. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il était inconscient.

Ace resta sans voix jusqu'à l'apparition d'un vieil homme à robe mauve et jaune. Et même là, le vieil homme eût du mal à le faire réagir. Il était content que le garçon blessé se réveil mais il ne s'attendait surtout pas à la question qui allait suivre.

\- Je suis vivant ?

\- Bien sur mon garçon.

\- Je... c'est impossible, souffla Ace, j'étais mort.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé mais je peux t'assurer que tu es bien vivant et en sécurité.

Les paroles du vieil homme tournèrent dans son esprit encore et encore. Il était vivant. Cette simple phrase lui faisait peur autant qu'elle lui faisait plaisir. Peur des conséquences qui allait suivre. Comment pourrait-il vivre maintenant que le nom de son père était révélé ? Pourrait-il encore regarder en face leurs alliés ? Ou même les membres de son équipage qui n'était pas au courant de son affiliation ? Est-ce-qu'il serait obligé de quitter l'équipage ? Toutes ses questions se bousculer dans sa tête. Mais elles étaient contrées par la joie qu'il ressentait. Il allait pouvoir continuer à voyager avec ses nakama. Il pourra voir son frère encore une fois, et plus souvent que ces dernières années. Il pourra le voir devenir le Kaizoku-Ou. Il pourra encore faire tourner le jiji en bourrique, faire des sales blagues à Marco.

Mais une autre question vint s'ajouter à toutes les autres. Où étaient-ils ? Ou plutôt, où _lui_ était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas le décor spécifique de l'infirmerie. Normalement, sur chaque île, elles étaient toutes pareil or celle où il se trouvait semblait sortir tout droit du Moyen Âge. Et le vieil homme avait des vêtement très différent de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans un hôpital.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Finit par demander Ace.

\- Albus Dumbledor, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et tu dois être un étudiant pour que l'ont t'ait retrouvé dans la forêt. En revanche, je ne crois pas te connaître.

\- Sorcellerie ?

\- C'est exact, acquiesça le vieux dirlo.

Dumbledor s'apprêtait à continuer lorsque l'infirmière lui pointa un détail. Le garçon et eux ne parlaient pas la même langue. Cela brisa l'hypothèse que le blessé soit un de leurs étudiants. Plusieurs questions vinrent à l'esprit du directeur mais il n'eut pas le temps de les poser que le garçon ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander où il était. Surpris, le directeur lui ré-expliqua sa situation, avant de se faire interrompre une nouvelle fois.

\- Non, pas le lieux, mais sur quelle île et quelle mer je suis ?

\- Et bien vous vous trouver en Angleterre qui est entouré par la mer du Nord, d'Irlande, Celtique et le Manche, expliqua Dumbledor perplexe.

\- Ces mer là n'existe pas, affirma Ace confus.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire le jeune. Puis le vieux directeur les demanda quelles mers existaient selon lui. Ace répondit avec assurance que les seules qui existaient était la mer du Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest et la Grand Line, composé du Paradis et de l'Enfer.

A ces mots, Dumbledor sembla réfléchir un instant avant de glissé quelques mots à l'infirmière qui acquiesça puis se tourna vers le blessé.

\- Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, nous devrons continuer demain. D'ici là, si mes recherche ont été suffisantes je serais en mesure de pouvoir répondre à tes questions. En attendant, repose-toi, Mme Pomfresh veille sur toi.

Puis il agita sa baguette avant de se retourner pour partir. Ace n'eut pas le temps de le voir passer la porte qu'il était déjà parti rejoindre Morphée.

 _Ace observait le paysage._

 _Un ciel rouge sang, des nuages noirs, une terre nue, parfois recouverte de tas de cendre._

 _Il marchait depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette. Le chapeau de paille vissé sur sa tête, ainsi que les habits ne laissa pas la place au doute._

 _Luffy se retourna en souriant avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour l'appeler. Mais au lieu d'entendre son nom ou une énième bêtise qu'il aurait put sortir, c'est un cri d'horreur pur qui lui vrilla les tympans et déchira le cœur. L'horreur inscrit sur son visage le choqua et il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'observait son petit frère courir pour le dépasser. L'odeur de souffre, de chaire brûler et le crépitement des flammes réussit à faire réagir son corps. Il se retourna seulement pour voir le Mugiwara secouer son corps sanguinolent, le suppliant de se réveiller._

 _Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues tachetées. Et ses yeux s'ouvrir d'effroi lorsqu'il vit Akainu apparaître devant le jeune pirate encore agenouiller à terre. Le poing brandis, fumant de magma._

 _Son corps ne bougea pas lorsque Luffy se fit transperçait sous ses yeux larmoyants. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsque le marine apparut d'un coup devant lui, balançant son poing vers lui dans le but évident de le faire rejoindre son cher père en enfer. Et pendant tout ce temps, un mot se répété inlassablement autour de lui, incompréhensible. Ce n'est que lorsque son ennemi ouvrit la bouche qu'il le comprit._

 _« Monstre »_

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempait de sueur froide, des larmes dévalant ses joues et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il mit de longues minutes pour calmer un minimum sa respiration avant de se lever pour boire un coup. Un verre de saké de préférence.

Il réussit finalement à mettre la main sur un verre d'eau – de l'alcool dans une infirmerie c'était fichue – et l'apporta à ses lèvre pour calmer sa gorge irritée.

Un rayon de lune illumina la pièce au moment où il relevait son regard du verre vide. Il croisa le regard de son reflet, s'observant minutieusement. Un visage pâle, maladif même, des cernes sous ses yeux tirants sur l'argent, ses mèches ondulées collées à son front et ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient avec sa pâleur. Un torse moins musclé que dans son souvenir, bandait en son centre, des bras eux aussi recouvert de bandages. Son bermuda noir était trop grand, lui arrivant à mi-mollet, retenu par sa ceinture serré au maximum pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Ace se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un ado' battu.

Un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à son état déplorable lorsque le jiji revenait à Dawn, avant ses 17 ans.

Un détail le marqua pourtant.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir presque 21 ans. Il avait l'air d'être … plus jeune. En fait il ressemblait vraiment à un adolescent. Un ado' de 14-15 ans, pas plus. Puis l'idée fit son chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Il était plus petit, d'une tête ou deux facile, moins musclé et un peu plus maigre.

Puis la réalisation se fit dans son esprit.

Ace fit alors la seule chose logique à faire dans ce cas.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Severus Rogue observait le jeune blessé qui expliquait/s'énervait depuis environ dix minutes déjà.

Il avait été réveiller tard cette nuit - ou tôt tout dépend du point de vue – par un hurlement. Il s'était évidemment précipité vers sa source pour arrivé à l'infirmerie où le Dumbledor et Minerva Mcgonagal étaient déjà présents avec Popy. Le garçon portait des bracelet traducteurs, le vieux citronné avait dû les lui mettre en arrivant.

Et il s'époumoner sur son « rajeunissement ».

Décidant de stopper le garçon avant que sa tête n'explose, il lui demanda de bien redire tout les événement calmement et dans l'ordre, que les sorcier puisse comprendre son problème.

C'est ainsi qu'ils surent qu'il s'appelait Portgas D. Ace, 20 ans, était un pirate qui appartenait à l'équipage du seigneur des pirates, fils d'un grand pirate également, frère aîné d'un autre pirate de 17 ans. Oh, et qu'il était censé être mort.

Rogue se massa les tempes sous l'afflux de renseignement tous plus fou les uns que les autres. Un pirates ?! 20 ans ?! A qui se gamin voulait faire croire ça ? Il jeta un regard au directeur cherchant à voir se qu'il voulait faire. Le regard sérieux de ce dernier le fit froncer les sourcils. Il ne croyait quand même pas à la version du gamin.

Si ?

Ce qui suivit lui confirma que le directeur était un cinglé. Ou un génie. Au choix.

\- M. Portgas, croyez vous aux dimensions parallèles ?

\- Vous voulez dire un monde totalement différent ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à croire seulement ce que je voix, puisque je croix en des choses que personnes n'a jamais vus, mais là il va vous falloir une preuve solide.

\- Eh bien le fait que vous soyez là pourrait en être une. Mon hypothèse est que les mondes sont séparé par des portails magique et que lorsqu'une personne le traverse il atterrit dans un autre monde. Lors de votre … mort, vous avez dû rentrer en contact avec l'un d'eux, ce qui vous a envoyez ici. Je pense également que chaque personne dans ces différents mondes ont un noyaux magique mais, disons, éteint ou inactif. Lors d'un traumatisme ou accident mettant en danger la vie ce dernier s'active. La personne ne peut cependant changé de monde que si un portail est proche. C'est la seule explication à ce qui vous est arrivé. Bien que votre rajeunissement soit encore un grand mystère pour moi.

Ace observa longuement l'homme en réfléchissant à son hypothèse. C'est vrai que ça pouvait se tenir si on y croyait. Mais son problème n'était pas comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici mais plutôt comment allait-il repartir ? Un détail lui revint rapidement en tête et il pourrait sans doute l'aider à rentrer.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de vérifier que j'ai un ...noyau magique ?

Sans répondre, le directeur fit un geste vers Mcgonagal, qui marmonna une formule. Il sentit ensuite une douce chaleur dans tout son corps avant de s'éteindre.

\- M. Portgas semble bien avoir un noyau mais différent des sorciers. Sa magie semble être trop différente de la notre.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Questionna le pirate.

\- Que vous pouvait voir la magie et son monde mais que la pratique vous est impossible, sauf les matière qui ne nécessite pas de sort comme les potions ou botanisme.

Rogue souleva alors un autre problème. Où allait-il logeait ? Il n'avait personne dans se monde.

Les yeux du directeur se mirent à pétiller d'un façon qui inquiéta Hikken. Lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il savait se battre il devint soupçonneux. Et lorsqu'il lui proposa son idée une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit après avoir accepté de mauvaise grâce.

Connard de vieux manipulateur.

Voili voulou !

Dites moi ce que vous en penser s'il vous plait :)


End file.
